


Laurels and Harts

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had always dreaded meeting his soulmate. Not just because Dean was a homophobic prick, but because whoever he met first was probably gonna be angry; maybe decide they wanted nothing to do with him after all.</p><p>There were stories about people with more than one soulmark. None of them ended well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurels and Harts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



          Eggsy had always dreaded meeting his soulmate. Not just because Dean was a homophobic prick, but because whoever he met first was probably gonna be angry; maybe decide they wanted nothing to do with him after all.  
  
          There were stories about people with more than one soulmark. None of them ended well.  
  
’ _Harry…_  Wait- Harry, wait- I’ve got-’

          ’ _Two soulmarks_.’ Harry breathed, and Eggsy hung his head, waiting for Harry to storm off. Instead, miraculously, there were fingertips tracing both names- and his eyes snapped open. Harry was looming over him, the leg between both of his still trapping him against the wall, and had both hands up and moving over his collarbones. His eyes were soft as his left hand rubbed against the dark lettering of the name that was not his own, a small smile with just the edges of his teeth visible.  
  
          ‘Well, yeah, but I dunno who the fuck Laurel Currie is. Who names their kid Laurel? Ain’t that what those weird leaf crowns the Romans wore are called?’ Their frantic need to be skin-to-skin had been ruined, at least on Eggsy’s end, but that didn’t mean that the evening was over. Except, apparently, Harry finds something about this situation incredibly amusing. The small (adorable) smile had, at some point, broken into tight-lipped chuckling and devolved into full-bellied laughter with Harry’s head resting against his own name.  
  
          The other hand was still idly tracing Laurel’s name, over and over like he had traced already those letters a thousand times over with his eyes closed.

          'We’d been so worried that one of us would hurt the other, but you- you miraculous creature- you have us _both._ ’  
  
'Y-you mean I don’t have to choose?’  
  
          'We’d never make you do that. Definitely not on any sort of permanent basis. We’re more of a turn-based partnership.’ The voice comes from the doorjamb, and Eggsy’s eyes meet Merlin’s. Well, _he_  was looking at Merlin’s face- Merlin’s eyes were focused on Harry’s fingertips. Harry who was still giggling to himself and smiling like a loon, still tracing Laurel’s- no- Merlin’s name.

          'Yes, as much as I care for the bastard, Merlin and I have no desire for each other. No marks, either.’

'Just y _ours_ …’

          'What- wait a fuckin’ second- your name’s _Laurel_? No wonder you don’t let no one know. Shit, I’d erase that shit from everythin’ if I was you.’ Eggsy couldn’t tell you when their positions had changed, but he found himself standing (how was he standing?) all on his own, Harry’s hands on his hips and head on his shoulder from behind.  
  
          'I did- but that doesn’t change whatever pseudoscience causes soulmarks. Neither does sexual orientation.’

'Wha- you ace then?’ There’s a slight tightening of Harry’s hands, a brief hitch in his breathing.  
  
          'I’m on the spectrum. I don’t want sex all that often- more important things to be done- but when I do, lad…’ Merlin’s suddenly looming over him, and Eggsy is quite certain his knees would have given out on him if not for Harry’s support behind him. Merlin is _intense_  and _predatory_  and Eggsy didn’t think he could keep from Merlin any more than he could stop breathing. 'When I do, I’m  _ravenous._ ’  
  
          Merlin kisses like an eagle diving for prey, with singular focus and intense precision. Harry’s hands have left him, leaving him to sway into Merlin’s body for support, hands resting on his chest.  
  
          'Kissing, on the other hand, is _always_  acceptable. Now, seeing as we’re all handled here-’ Merlin eyes Harry and something Eggsy doesn’t understand is said but not spoken, 'I’m getting back to Bors’ feed. No rest for the wicked, after all.’  
  
          'Well, I ain’t gonna force you or nothing, but you think when you’re all wrapped up we can have a cuddle? All- all three of us?’ Eggsy wrings his hands, unwilling to meet his gaze, but Harry pulls him back into his chest, rubbing soothingly at his sides. Merlin seems to melt a little, shoulders slumping so slightly Eggsy thinks he’s imagined it, before pecking his lips lightly and drawing away.  
  
          'I think that can be arranged.’  
  
**–bonus excerpt from a couple years after Harry and Merlin discover they have the same soulmark–**  
  
          ‘You know, if the universe were particularly kind, he’d have us both.’ Harry’s hair is a mess as he leans against Merlin’s desk, unfolding and refolding a discarded sheet of paper.

          ‘Or particularly cruel, since we don’t have each other and I’m not at all attracted to your scrawny arse.’ Merlin didn’t bother looking up from his screen, the insult said with fondness and exasperation. ‘Besides, based on your past relationships, I’d say you have quite the possessive streak.’

          ‘Well, yes, I do. But, oddly enough, I don’t see you as competition. I’m of the opinion that we were given the same name for a _reason._ Unless he only has one of us, in which case I’ll hope for your eternal happiness.’

          ‘And I yours, Harry, as that’s the far likelier outcome… but if he _did_ have us both, why wouldn’t you consider me competition? Don’t give me that “there’s a reason” bull, I want the truth.’

          ‘Am I not allowed to be sweet, or kind, Merlin?’

‘No.’

          ‘Well, that’s shit. Fine. The truth is… well, why _would_ I be jealous? If the magic or pseudoscience or whatever put us both upon his skin it’s because he’s going to need us both. Why would I be jealous, when you wouldn’t be taking anything from me? It would just mean you’d be giving more love and support to Gary. Why would I begrudge you that?’ It’s a soft admission, and Harry refuses to look at him.

          Which was just as well, as Merlin struggled to keep tears from falling, touched beyond words.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
